


Who Do You Love

by sweeterthankarma



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Waverly is team Doc and Nicole is team Dolls, intuitive Nicole, oblivious Waverly, set in S2 without pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 16:58:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11604939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweeterthankarma/pseuds/sweeterthankarma
Summary: They had been talking about Wynonna’s sex life for at least an hour now, and at this point Nicole is over it. She can’t even remember how the topic came about but now there’s a divide between them because of it- it’s playful, but Nicole also knows Waverly really thinks she’s right. Waverly thinks Wynonna is in love with Doc, and Nicole insists her heart belongs to Dolls.





	Who Do You Love

**Author's Note:**

> Note: this fic is set approximately in the time frame of season 2, but disregarding the canon pregnancy plot line because if I included it there would have just been too much added drama (believe me I tried writing it that way at first and gave up)

Whenever Waverly and Nicole eat at home- and they’ve been making a conscious effort to do that more after a few bad run ins with sketchy fast food joints Wynonna discovered on some dark side of the Internet- one chooses the meal and the other cooks it. Tonight Nicole is cooking, but Waverly is being especially picky about what she wants to eat and Nicole senses it’s all to rile her up. 

They had been talking about Wynonna’s sex life for at least an hour now, and at this point Nicole is over it. She can’t even remember how the topic came about but now there’s a divide between them because of it- it’s playful, but Nicole also knows Waverly  _ really  _ thinks she’s right. Waverly thinks Wynonna is in love with Doc, and Nicole insists her heart belongs to Dolls. 

Waverly stands across the kitchen, taking her time finding the ingredients to prepare, definitely stalling intentionally. She inspects a box of pasta for a moment and turns, tossing the box to her taller, unenthused girlfriend. Nicole finds Waverly’s antics endearing- she  _ always  _ does- but she’s only eaten breakfast today, had a ridiculously hectic shift, and even now, she has to cook the food before she can eat it. Waverly might have taken her turn had the conversation not taken such a drastic turn, and now Nicole really wishes she’d kept her mouth shut.

    “Baby, can you please just pick something,” Nicole drawls as Waverly continues to take her sweet time scanning the inventory.

Waverly turns around and scoffs. “I just- yeah, there’s a connection between them, I see it, but have you seen her with Doc?” She raises her eyebrows to prove her point, and Nicole just rolls her eyes.

    “We’re still on this?” 

    “Yes!” Waverly says indignantly. “She and Doc are like…” She motions with her hands and makes a noise Nicole perceives must be the equivalent to something exploding. “Fire,” she finally says. “Sparks. Sparks everywhere.”

Nicole shakes her head and smiles. She’d be lying if she said she didn’t find Waverly’s enthusiasm adorable, but that didn’t mean she agreed with her. Nicole is decent at many things, but one thing she knows she’s good at is reading people. That’s what gave her the courage to flirt with Waverly the first time she stepped into Shorty’s bar- besides the fact this was the girl of her dreams and she just had to  _ try _ -, she had a sense Waverly would reciprocate. She had her hopes up, at least.

Nicole crosses the hardwood kitchen floor to stand beside Waverly, reaching up to grab the jar of alfredo sauce that she knows she wants but can’t reach- and won’t admit that she can’t reach it. As soon as her hand wraps around the glass, Waverly is on her tiptoes, pressing a quick kiss to her cheek, before saying, “you know me so well.”

Nicole grins, giving up on the game and dumping the pasta into the pot of already boiling water.  Waverly keeps rambling on though, reciting the play-by-play of when Wynonna broke the news about her and Doc in the sheriff's office. Nicole remembers looking down at Waverly’s shocked expression that day, amazed she hadn’t picked up on the obvious tension between them.

But Nicole keeps her stance on the subject. “Yeah, they’ve had sex, but it didn’t mean that much to Wynonna. Remember, she even said it was just sex and she didn’t feel anything deeper than that”

    “But she was so flustered!” Waverly protests, bouncing on the heels of her socks- fluffy and striped and knee high, of course- and raising her voice an octave to prove her point.

    “Baby, she was flustered because Dolls had just found out,” Nicole says.

Waverly pouted, her resolution crumbling as Nicole just looked at her with those full brown eyes. They could swallow her whole, they really could. Still, that wouldn’t stop her from trying to prove her point. 

    “But, come on- remember when Doc first came to town- or, got out of the well, really- the way Wynonna would look at him! .Nicole, didn’t you see it?” Waverly nudges her, unable to believe she couldn’t see what she saw. 

She shrugs. “Sure. There was sexual tension, for sure. But I was around her and Dolls every day when they worked, and you should’ve seen the way they stared at each other, and generally just how they acted. God, if you could get pregnant from eye contact-”

    “Who’s pregnant?” Wynonna asks, standing in the doorway beside Doc. They’re both carrying firewood and Wynonna is holding a significantly lesser amount than him, her right hand occupied with her cell phone.

Waverly squeals, quiet enough for only Nicole to hear, and she’s met with an elbow in her side and a “shhh”. 

Wynonna thanks Doc after the fire is tended to, and they smile at each other from across the room. Waverly is continuously poking her elbow into Nicole’s ribs and she’s just biting down laughter.  

    “Well, I’d best be going,” Doc says. “I do believe I told Rosita I’d be back at Shorty’s by the end of the hour,”

    “Okay, bye Doc!” Nicole says cheerfully, still stifling Waverly’s small squeals of triumph with firm hands gripped on her back. She’s massaging her shoulders ever so slightly, her touches doubling as a seduction attempt in hopes this debate will f _ inally _ end. 

    “I told you-” Waverly starts as soon as Doc opens the door, but then she freezes. “Wait, Rosita?!”

Doc turns, and with a tip of his hat and a gleam in his eye he simply says, “I suppose I have not formally introduced her yet; although you know her as my friend, it is true Rosita would also be my girlfriend at this point in time.” 

Waverly is incredulous, and Nicole is just laughing. Wynonna peers up at them from her phone, clearly distracted with something else, but asks, “what’s up with you guys?”

Waverly leans against the counter, arms crossed and shaking her head. She lets Nicole explain this one, she’s sure she has more coherent thoughts right now.

    “Wynonna, are you going to stay for dinner or do you have other plans?” Nicole asks while spooning sauce onto a plate of pasta. She keeps her voice level and even, but Waverly knows what she’s playing at.

A smile instantly curls at the edge of Wynonna’s lips and she fights to keep it down as she rises from the couch. Nicole notes that she’s been moving faster than usual all night, as if she’s in a hurry. Oh, and she’s wearing lipstick.

    “Uh, actually Xav-  _ Dolls _ and I are going out to dinner, so uh, yeah, you guys can enjoy your privacy here.” 

    “Movie, too?” Nicole asks, tone innocent and unsuspecting.

Wynonna’s flustered suddenly, fidgeting with her necklace and eyeing the clock, and Nicole gives her a look that she hope conveys “ _ relax _ ”. 

    “Uh, yeah, I think so,” she says after a pause, and even Waverly can’t pretend not to see the small smile Wynonna allows onto her face.

Nicole doesn’t have to turn around to know Waverly’s jaw is probably on the floor. Her chest is warm- seeing Wynonna happy is quite frankly a wonderful thing that she wishes would occur more often.

When Wynonna shrugs her coat on, Nicole flashes Waverly a victory grin and chirps, “have fun, be safe!” 

    “Yeah, don’t forget Peacemaker!” Waverly calls. “Never know when you’ll run into a revenant!”

    “That isn’t what I meant,” Nicole says, and she can hear Wynonna snort.

    “Don’t worry Haught, I’m packed,” Wynonna says with a wink. Nicole hears a sigh from behind her, followed by clapping, and she knows she’s won.

**Author's Note:**

> Whether you're team Doc or Dolls (!!!), I hope you enjoyed this for the Wayhaught because that's something we all can agree on :)
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr under the same username where I take fic requests, shitpost, and frequently reblog pictures of cats.


End file.
